


rouge

by sugaroons (padfooted)



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lol really like, really wtf am i writing, what the fuck this is way dirtier than i imagined it would be fmL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfooted/pseuds/sugaroons
Summary: hwang minhyun looks good in red.(warning to stay safe, use safewords, and be careful!!! minhyun and reader have been at this for a while.)





	rouge

“You know,” you say conversationally, looking over your handiwork, “you could have told me about this ages ago.” 

You slip your index finger under the tie around Minhyun’s wrists, making sure the knot isn’t too tight. Lifting up his bound hands, you place a kiss at his pulse point, enjoying the slight shudder that goes through him as you worry it with your teeth. Nothing about this part is new; it’s been months since you first figured out how much Minhyun likes to be restrained, how sweet his pleas get when he can’t use his fingers. You make sure to watch his arms carefully because the tie he used onstage isn’t exactly the best for doing this, but you can’t deny how good it looks on him.

He’s watching you with his desert fox eyes, his mouth marked scarlet with your best red lipstick. You’d seen the video clip where they’d put the lipstick on him, noted the flirtation in his eyes, felt your mouth water at how much more affectionate he was with his lips bright. Fuck, you’d wanted to be there as he went around kissing the others, if only to see how much he enjoyed seeing the marks transfer from his perfect lips to their skin. 

No matter. He’s here now, the bulge in his pants growing as you finish applying the lipstick. Maybe it’s the way you’re sitting on his lap, grinding down every so often to keep him off-guard, that’s got him so worked up, or the way you licked a stripe up his jawline once you noticed the light sheen of sweat collecting there while you worked. It’s been far too long since you’ve had him properly to yourself, and you’re tired of having to finger yourself to sleep every time you see him flirting with the boys.

“How do you like it?” You’re cheating a little, tracing light circles on his upper thigh while you lift up a mirror for him to see. His eyes are half-lidded, but they widen once they focus on his face. You can tell he likes it by how his eyes widen, and you squeeze him lightly through his pants to show your approval. You nuzzle at his neck when he groans, proud of how unashamed he is about his reactions to you. You bat your eyelashes at him, feigning confusion. “I don’t understand, Minhyunnie.” You nearly smirk when he moans at the nickname you use. “Do you want me to stop? I need you to use your words.” 

“It’s go-good.” Minhyun’s eyes are already glazed. He’s missed you too, longed to see you during lonely nights at the dorm when all he had was the sound of your voice over the cellphone call to get him off, urging him to be quiet so the others wouldn’t hear. He wants to hear you call him a dirty boy in person. You were the one he wanted to kiss with bright lips,  delicately, messily, all over your abdomen and inner thighs, not to show you that you were his, but to mark him as yours. 

“Ah, my dirty boy has been so good, hasn’t he?” You smile sweetly at him as if reading his mind. “After being so naughty, making me want him by kissing all those boys. Did you think I wouldn’t notice how much you liked it?” He shakes his head. “Or did you know how hard I would come thinking about how excited you were, your lips so near their mouths?” With your last word, you grip him tightly through his pants, holding his head to make sure he doesn’t bump it against the wall when his back arches. 

“Well,” you say brusquely, “I’m not convinced.” Pulling him off the sofa, you nudge his knees and arrange him so he’s comfortably on the ground, his legs resting on a pillow. Taking pity on him, you remove your shorts, leaving you in the dark cotton panties you meant to wear to bed before he surprised you by coming to your apartment. “You have to show me how good you are.” You place your thighs over his shoulders, grinning as soon as he whimpers and bends his head down to kiss your abdomen. You tut, pretending to be impatient, but you can’t deny how much it turns you on to see him like this, bound and at your mercy.

The deep red is a turn-on as it smears against your thighs, showing you exactly where Minhyun’s lips have been. You grip the couch’s arm lightly, refusing to show him any signs of approval until you feel his mouth on your clit. He soon delivers, licking at the wet spot on your underwear and marking that as well. His lips are streaked with the last of the lipstick, and you ache to see it on your lower lips. Minhyun whimpers when you push him away, but you pull him back to you as soon as you’ve removed your underwear, holding his head tight against your cunt. 

You clench at nothing while he kisses your clit, growling when he’s too gentle. You stroke the nape of his neck when you notice how prettily he’s marked you, admiring his handiwork while dragging his head down to where you want it. You’ve been worked up since he got here, from the moment you pushed him against the door and attacked his mouth with your own, trailing down to leave bite marks right below where his shirt collars end. Watching his interviews is extra hot knowing no one but you and the styling crew know he’s yours, imagining how he would blush and try to explain them away as insect bites, just like you asked.

When he lifts his bound hands and places two fingers inside you, you’re too far-gone to care that he’s gone against the rules you two have set. You’re cognizant enough to know Minhyun shouldn’t get the full reward, so you swallow down the noises he loves so much and orgasm silently, your hips lifting up. 

“Minhyun,” you say, pouting, “you know what you promised.” He looks up at you, his chin covered in the lipstick and your juices. You sigh, shaking your head. “You’re lucky I’ve missed you.” Pulling him up onto the sofa, you kiss him, thrusting your tongue onto his and licking his mouth clean. At the same time, you reach down to play with him through his pants, putting pressure with the heel of your palm in the spot he likes the best. 

“Please,” Minhyun says when you break the kiss. He looks completely wrecked, his hair a mess and his eyes wild. He’s yours, you think possessively, and you pull down his zipper and place your hand inside his boxer briefs. He keens when your fingers move down to cup his balls, tight with his impending release. 

You pause for a moment, lifting your hand and letting it trail up his abdomen, so close to where he wants it to be. “Hmm,” you say, scratching your nails up the soft skin of his belly, reveling in the pink marks you leave behind. Minhyun’s eyes are watery with tears, his body taut with the desire to come, but he knows better than to do so without your permission. You sigh again. “I’ve never been able to say no to you, Minhyunnie.” It only takes a couple of seconds of rubbing at the head of his cock, your index finger stroking at the small groove, till he spills all over your hand and his shirt. “What do you say?”

“Thank you,” he says, breathing deeply. You smile at him, tracing his lips with your wet fingers. When you move to kiss him, he moans into your mouth, enjoying how your taste mingles with his.

You smile brightly at him, your hand stroking at his jaw. “Red looks good on you, but I think you look best in white.“

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS SLIGHTLY TIPSY LOL FORGIVE ME FOR ANY TYPOS !! also if you like this feel free to request things at [my tumblr!!](http://ennergetics.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
